


Wolf Stare

by LadyDracarys



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDracarys/pseuds/LadyDracarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Solas, your dread wolf is showing..<br/>Inspired by a scene in RogueLioness' work, A Whole New World.<br/>Find it here:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/7052848</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Stare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RogueLioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> My first post!!  
> Inspired from a scene in A Whole New World - Samarra is wearing the wolf coat, and our little Fen'Harel is having a hard time suppressing his wolfyness... teehee. I couldn't get the image out of my mind, so I had to sketch it out. I may paint it, we will see, work is getting busy all of a sudden... so it may not happen...


End file.
